


Nightmare to remember

by BrownMouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Niall, Band Fic, Bottom Niall, Cute Niall, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dom Liam Payne, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Niall, Insecure Niall, Liam-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Niall Centric, Niam Horayne, Oral Sex, Protective Liam, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Niall Horan, Top Liam, caring liam, daddy direction, love making, smut everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse
Summary: Setting his sock-clad feet down on the ground below him, he pushed up on shaky knees and ambled toward the door. He could feel the heat of the tears that had worked their way out, sliding down his cheeks. He had just one person on his mind..Liam.. He needed Liam. He needed Liam to hold him tight & make it all better.OrA bad dream causes Niall to wake in the middle of the night, and he craves the touch and love of none other than Liam.. Some serious smuttyness to follow!
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Nightmare to remember

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This smut is very colourful, quite erotic & extremely graphic.. Read with care! Lol! 
> 
> My first and only smut.. No judgment! Enjoy! 😏💛😏

The rain pelted heavy against the glass window of Nialls hotel room. It was fog-coated from top to bottom, and Niall internally berated himself as he rose from his bed in a sheen of sweat.. Letting the wall guide him in the dark until he reached the switch that allowed him to shut down the heat. He'd fallen asleep with it on.. He'd meant to turn it off, but something about the crowding air pressing down on him as he lay clad in his blankets, made him feel less alone. 

His nights had become the pit of dread. The further the weeks rolled on, the less and less sleep Niall was getting. 

Nightmares? Night terrors? Whatever you want to call it; Niall was getting them. Day after day he would find himself shot upright, tears streaming down his face, in the dark of whatever hotel room he was staying in. The dreams were real.. They had to be real. It was too vivid.. Too life-like.. Too painful to be just a product of his imagination.. And they seemed to follow some sort of pattern? Because they all started off the same..  
Niall seated in a room, all by himself.. Strapped to a chair.. His hands and feet would always be tied in rope and his eyes blindfolded. Niall cringed at the thought of it. He could almost feel the tight knots rubbing and chaffing at the skin on his wrists.  
Then, without fail, Niall would try to escape, shuffling his way to a door or an exit, his bum still plastered to the seat. As he neared his destination, voices would muffle through. There was always a glimmer of hope at this point in the dream.. Someone was coming to save him.  
But no. Never.  
He would listen to the voices that were just beyond his reach.. They were blurred, like maybe he was underwater and they were not. He would wait and wait, the talking becoming clearer as the minutes dragged on. Clearer and clearer.. until eventually, he could make out every word, every syllable, every whisper, every snicker, of his friends, his family.  
"We'll keep him in the dark.. Keep him suffocated."  
"Maybe we should check to see if he's okay, he might need-"  
"No! He doesn't need anything! This way he causes us less trouble.."  
"It's better this way.. Better for everyone."  
"Please!! No! Help me out!!" Niall screamed, his voice barely audible beneath the gag that had appeared from behind him.. It was being tightened around the base of his head. On the other side of the wall, they laughed and laughed and laughed. Kicking and booting sounded at the door and Niall watched in horror as it swung open, knocking him square in the face, sending him sideways, the chair coming down with him. It was slow motion as Niall toppled to the ground. An earth-shattering crack rung out against his eardrums as his head collided with the concrete floor.. and then, there was blood..  
Blood everywhere..  
He screamed a piercing wail, shooting upright in his bed, still tangled in his sheets. His chest was heaving and his heart was pounding. It took Niall a moment to gather his bearings. It was a dream.. It was just a dream. He briefly wondered whether or not he'd even gotten up earlier to turn the air off.. Or was that a dream too? Because God, it was a furnace in here. 

Setting his sock-clad feet down on the ground below him, he pushed up on shaky knees and ambled toward the door. He could feel the heat of the tears that had worked their way out, sliding down his cheeks. He had just one person on his mind..  
Liam.. He needed Liam. He needed Liam to hold him tight & make it all better. 

The smallest of cries woke Liam from his midnight slumber. His eyes flickered open and he paused - his whole body tensing as he listened to the muffled noise that sounded from just behind the door.  
"Liam, please.." a quiet sob floated through, followed by a timid fist knocking against the wooden panel, and Liam didn't need anymore urging. He knew that voice anywhere.  
"Nialler.." He whispered, already out of his bed and pacing towards the door. Nothing could've prepared him for the heartbreak that would follow. He turned the knob, yanking it open to reveal his little Niall standing there in the silence of the hotel hallway - shaking and trembling, with tears streaming down his flushed, pink cheeks. His round-necked delicate white t-shirt barely provided enough warmth for his small body, and Liam could see the goosebumps littering the younger boys skin. His trackie-clad legs were unstable, and his toes were curled under in black socks - anxiety radiating from every part of him.  
"Baby.." was all Liam could get through his lips as he reached forward to tug Niall gently into his room, softly closing the door behind them. 

Niall cried as Liam helped him lay down on the bed. Barely there, heart wrenching little sobs. Liam knew it could be anything.. He knew Niall was sensitive by nature.. So he could literally be upset about anything. Though that didn't mean Liam didn't want to know what it was. 

"Shh.. Nialler.. What is it? Tell me what's wrong love.." 

But Niall just cried more tears, burying his head further into Liam's chest and clinging onto him for dear life. Liam sighed, not giving up, but settling back instead to wait it out. He held the younger boy close and stroked his blonde hair, leaning in to press kisses against the soft fluff every so often. He mumbled words of love to him, letting him know he wasn't alone. 

It took another ten minutes of this before Niall made a move to lift his head from its hiding place. Liam couldn't help but coo as he peered down into Nialls eyes - they were red and puffy and his hair was disheveled, clinging to his face. Liam reached in to push the stray blonde waves back from his vision and used his other hand to smooth up and down Nialls back. 

"What happened honey? You can tell me.."  
He listened carefully as Nialls breath hitched in his throat and the poor thing swiped away at the next round of tears that threatened to fall. 

"It-it's stupid.." He whimpered, feeling his cheeks heat up as he realised what a ridiculous position he had gotten himself in to. Though Liam was quick to shut down his insecurity, pulling him impossibly closer and kissing his forehead.

"No baby.. It's not stupid.. It's made you upset.. It's definitely not stupid.." He hummed into Nialls skin, and finally after what seemed like forever, he felt some of the tension leave Nialls body.  
"That's it baby.. Just relax.. I've gotcha.."  
He heard Niall take a shaky breath inwards, holding it for a few seconds, before releasing it into the air, just like Liam had instructed him to do in the past whenever he had panicked moments.  
The older boy felt a surge of pride swell within his stomach as he watched Niall take another calming breath in. 

"Good boy.. You know what to do don't you? Hmm? My smart boy.." He whispered into Nialls ear, and smiled some more when Niall nodded into his chest. 

After a few more moments, Niall shifted again, angling his gaze upwards towards Liam's.  
"I-I had a nightmare.. The same nightmare I've had every night for a couple weeks.. It's horrible.. I can't sleep more than a few hours before it happens..  
I hate it Li.. It-it feels so real.. It scares m-me.. Sometimes you are there too.. and you won't help me and.. and I just want it to go away!" He fought hard to keep his voice stable, but had failed miserably by the end - tears were rolling again and Niall wanted to slap himself!

"Oh honey.. That’s not good.. You should've come to me when they first started.." Liam spoke gently against Nialls hair, holding him tight and rocking him back and forth. 

"I know.. I just want you every time I wake up.. I feel so s-scared.. I just want you to hold me.. But I.. I was embarrassed.." Niall whimpered as he looked up into Liam's catching brown eyes.  
"No baby.. You never ever have to feel that way..  
You are everything to me, and I want you to come to me whenever you want, for whatever you want.. Okay?" Liam's voice left no room for argument, so Niall nodded and took a breath, basking himself in the musky scent that was Liam's skin. 

"Shh.. It's okay Nialler.. No one can hurt you.. No one will ever hurt you.. I will always protect you.." Liam's chest vibrated against Nialls face as he spoke and the younger boy fought to get closer and closer. Liam shifted himself down the bed so he was laid flat on the pillow, eyes now directly across from Nialls.  
He brought his hand to rest behind the boys neck, pulling their foreheads together so they were just touching. Niall felt his heart gather in a heap, jumping and skipping a beat as he lapped up the feeling of being held in the warmth of Liam's arms.  
"Shhh.. I'm here.. I love you.."  
Niall felt one more tear escape the corner of his eye as he heard the words that were uttered from Liam's lips. His whole body was aflame.. and even though Nialls fearful tremors were gone, they had now been replaced with a buzz, a complete vibration of every cell in his entire being, every nerve set ablaze, every hair stood on end. The fire between him and Liam, could not, (for the life of them) be ignored any longer. 

Liam could almost hear not only his own heart, but Nialls as well, pounding against the walls of their cavities. They were so close; foreheads resting against one another, the tips of their noses touching, each of their thighs brushing together. They were so, so close - but no where near close enough. 

Liam leant in further, breathing in the scent and flavour of Nialls skin - it reminded him of childhood. His smell; So precious.. So innocent..  
Vanilla.. Creamy and delicious.. A little musty..  
A little damp with his baby sweat. Liam could feel his own glands working, creating saliva, like they did when he was hungry and had just sat down for a meal. His mind was flooding with lust and love for the beautiful creature that lay before him.. And before anyone could stop it, Liam's mouth had moved in, closing the last small gap of air that separated their bodies from becoming one. Their lips connected, and Niall gasped as the electricity that had been pulsing throughout his veins finally found its source. He latched onto it, vowing in that moment, to never ever let go. 

They moved as one unit. Their lips fit together so perfectly, they didn't even have to try to create sequence. A soft, slow kiss was never as passionate and meaningful as this.. Their first kiss.. Niall prayed that it wouldn't be their last.

As they shared the moment together, Liam's hands were wondering.. Gliding up and down Nialls back, his sides, his arms, his face. Whatever part of him Liam touched, Nialls skin would alight. He couldn't help but moan soft and sweet into the older boys mouth as they molded themselves together.  
He needed more of him.. He needed more of him.  
In that very moment, Niall knew exactly what he wanted to say. 

"Please.. Liam..  
..make love to me.." 

Liam's heart clenched like a rock when he heard those few beautiful words fall from Nialls lips.  
It took absolutely everything he had to pull back from the younger one. Niall let out a gentle whine at the loss of contact and that sound alone had Liam's pulse thrumming wildly against his neck. He took the boys face between his hands and held it firmly, staring into his eyes and waiting for Niall to return the gaze with just as much concentration. When he was satisfied that Niall was okay and listening, he took a breath, giving himself a moment to wrap his head around what was actually happening.

"Niall.. Baby.. Are you sure?" He whispered, moving his fingers slow and steady, tracing the outline of Nialls perfect lips, which were now pink and swollen from the heat of their kiss and the way that Liam's stubble had brushed up against them in haste. He wanted nothing more than to ravish them once again, but Niall was his first and utmost priority and he needed to know if he was truly alright. Niall seemed to be close to tears again as he moved his head further in, keening for the touch that Liam provided. 

"I want you.." Niall whispered, his voice wavering and small, but he refused to be silent.. Not when all that he wished for was right here in front of him.. He wouldn't let the chance to tell him just slip away.  
"I want you.. Please.. Please.." His voice was shaking now, and he gasped quietly, urging his impending tears to stay away. Liam's face wore a mix of broken emotion, pain even.. But it sat alongside a look that was so unrelenting, so deeply imbedded, so adoring, yet filled with passionate lust and quiet mystery.  
It was pure, wholehearted, unconditional love..  
And Niall wanted to give absolutely everything..  
His whole body and more to Liam, right then, right there, in that very moment. 

A single bout of courage flooded Nialls being. It was like an out-of-body experience, as he watched himself move to sit upright in the bed, pushing the covers away and tugging Liam up with him. He reached over to cup Liam's jaw in his hands, before leaning forward and pressing another tender kiss to Liam's full lips. It was only a half second that Niall was leading before Liam had taken the reins again, moving his hands to Nialls back, and pulling him close. 

"God, Nialler.. You have no idea how long i've wanted this.. Oh baby.. Yes.. Let me love you.." He whispered into Nialls mouth and the smaller boy whimpered in response, parting his lips to grant Liam entry. Their tongues twisted and twined together, both of them relishing in the flavour and feeling of the other. Nialls hot, wet mouth had Liam's thoughts racing ahead, dreaming up pictures of another hot wet hole that lay further down his baby's body. He had to drag himself back to the present moment, but he couldn't stop the guttural moan that ran up his throat and vibrated into Nialls mouth as the fantasy that had lived in his mind for so long started to play out before him. 

The kiss became feverish, hot and exciting but still somehow it managed to be slow.. Slow enough so neither of them would ever miss a beat..  
Liam's hands had moved to the base of Nialls shirt and as the smallest bit of Nialls ivory skin appeared, he felt a strong surge of power swell deep in his belly, he was already more than half hard and he could feel the way his cöck twitched below. Liam breathed heavily as he watched Niall lift his delicate arms above him, allowing Liam to peel the rest of his shirt up and over his head. He let his eyes roam shamelessly over the pale expanse that was Nialls stomach; petite and sweetly curved at the waist, with the slightest swell of even softer skin just around his belly button. Liam almost felt lightheaded, woozy, like the air had been knocked out of him as he gazed over everything that was displayed before him. 

"You are so beautiful.. So so beautiful.." Liam whispered lowly into Nialls ear, and he smirked when a shiver visibly ran down the younger boys spine, causing him to moan out Liam's name in a way that had Liam's dick twitching again, jumping higher in his pants - which really needed to come off by the way.. Really, really needed.  
Liam worked quickly to discard his own shirt, before throwing it to the floor so it could join Nialls in a pile that would soon surely grow. He moved the sheets and duvets further back so the whole bed was a wide & clear plane for Nialls beauty to be spread across. Liam didn't want to miss a beat.. He didn't wanted to miss a second of this.. He didn't even want to blink, in fear something would pass him by. He wanted to see every angle, every edge, every curve and round of Nialls body, and he wanted to imprint on it, to store it away in the depths of his mind where everything valuable was kept, forever and ever. 

Niall let himself fall into Liam's guidance, trusting the older boy completely as he was laid back against the open bed and his hips straddled by Liam's knees. "Can't wait to see you baby boy.. My baby.. Only mine.." Liam purred as he dipped his head to press a kiss into the cavity of Nialls collarbones. He sucked and nibbled at the soft skin there, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the beautiful, porcelain doll flesh. He moved lower and slower, kissing his way to find the delightful pink buds that sat upon Nialls chest. "Oh honey.. Mmm.." he moaned softly as he nosed the right nipple in a gentle circle, before moving to the left and repeating the movement. Niall gasped above him, tightening his little fists into Liam's hair - tugging softly. Liam's tongue darted out to flick at one bud.. It had swollen a little from the stimulation and the other was begging for the same attention. He licked and sucked and spent himself at Nialls heaving chest until the boy was writhing underneath him. As Liam lowered some more, he let his tongue drop into Nialls bellybutton, pausing to nibble at the soft baby skin that sat around it. Nialls light, airy giggle graced his ears then, and Liam smirked into his navel, dipping his tongue once again and earning yet another quiet laugh from the boy above him. He moved down further, reaching the base of Nialls hipbones.. He planted one purposeful kiss to each of them, symbolising that this was his destination.. He'd reached where he wanted to end up. Liam took a moment to glance up at the trembling boy above him, he needed to make sure one last time, that this was okay.. That Niall was 100% positive he wanted to continue.. Because honestly, Liam wasn't certain he could back out once he got a look at the treasures that lay beneath Nialls waistband. 

"You sure baby? You okay?" 

"Y-yes.. Please Li.. I want it.. I want you.." He cried out, soft and fragile, and Liam could've cum right then and there at the sound of Nialls voice. He nodded in understanding, still peering up at the flustered boy as he tucked his fingers below both Nialls loose grey sweatpants and his tight white briefs. Niall lifted his bottom just a touch as Liam slid the clothing over his hips and down his silky thighs. He travelled them easily all the way past Nialls shins, and when he reached the boys feet, he bunched up his black socks and glided everything off in a delicate swoop. He added what he had in his hands to the pile on the floor, never letting his gaze wander from Nialls body, not even for a second. 

"God.. So beautiful.. So beautiful.." He hummed the words to Niall like a mantra as he made his way back up the bed, pausing to lean in and press a kiss to the long, fading scar line that stretched down Nialls knobbly left knee.  
"Every single inch of you.. Niall.. Oh baby.."  
Liam shifted Nialls legs so they were bent, and slightly spread apart, giving him a nice warm place he could nestle into. He leant down to pepper kisses from the midst of Nialls upper legs to the base of his inner thighs. He relished in the sounds that were floating down from above. Niall was gasping and purring and moaning and Liam hadn't even set a finger to the boys neediest of areas yet. He wanted to look first.. Just look.. Take it all in.. Never miss a beat. 

So Liam moved his hands to sit lovingly on each of Nialls hipbones, and he gazed down at what lay before him. A beautiful part of Niall that he wished he would be the last one to see. He hoped and prayed he would be the only one that would ever get this chance again. Liam couldn't help but lick his lips as he brought his hand in to touch the base of Nialls achingly hard member. The blonde boy hissed and bucked his hips, crying out softly at the feeling and heat of Liam's hand. He wasn't big.. Maybe average, maybe a little less. He was pale in colour just like the rest of him, though pink and bright on his tip. Liam loved it.. He absolutely loved it. 

"Oh sweetheart.. Look at you.. So gorgeous.. I want to taste you baby.. Can I taste you?" Liam moaned, already leaning down, his mouth ajar, waiting for Niall to give him permission.. or whatever he would say, but Liam would just be glad to hear his angelic voice.  
"Yes! Yes please.. Oh Liam.. Want you to taste me.." The younger lad whined, moving his hips up a little, just enough so that the tip of his cöck brushed against Liam's bottom lip. The older boy didn't need anymore encouragement. He kept one hand at the base of Nialls member and angled it straight towards his mouth. He flicked his tongue out to swipe across the flushed head, taking the bead and dribble of pre-cum right with him. As Niall arched into his hold and hissed out loud once again, Liam moaned in his own pleasure, admiring the salty taste of his little boys juices.. He was leaking, so wet, just for him.  
He opened his mouth again, this time taking the whole tip in, and swirling his tongue around and around, letting it dip into his little slit each time. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh Li! Ohhh.." Niall was bucking now, rolling his head from side to side against the mattress and bunching his fists into his fluffy blonde hair. Liam buried down deeper between Nialls legs, as they were spread further apart to accommodate him. He moaned softly around Nialls cöck, sending vibrations through the thick muscle. He sank himself all the way to the base, nose buried to the hilt and brushing against the fair and light patch of pubic hair that was gathered there. At Nialls size, he could quite easily throat him, and he was glad he could, because the sound of Niall moaning his name above, were driving him his own kind of crazy. 

Nialls hands had stretched out to find Liam's hair. He tangled his fingers into the messy brown quiff that sat at the front of Liam's head and tugged him closer, harder. The feeling of Liam's smothering mouth over his aching member.. He was seeing stars.. He couldn't even breathe.. And as Liam's sucking and slurping intensified, his head bobbing up and down as he went, Niall knew he didn't have long.. He didn't have long at all.  
"Oh LiLi!! I-I.. Can I cum LiLi? Ohh.." He wanted to, he did, but for some reason, he had a good feeling that Liam wouldn't let him just yet. Niall watched with glazed eyes as Liam pulled off him slowly and deliciously, kissing the tip of Niall one last time before letting his cöck fall back against his stomach again. "Ohh baby.. Not yet.. I wanna make you feel even better honey.. You wanna feel even better?" He teased, as he slowly stretched one of Nialls legs straight up into the air, as far as it could go. Liam bobbed his head a little, peering down under Nialls lifted leg, just hoping he could get a little glimpse of the treasure that lay underneath his beautiful plump cheeks. "What's under there baby? Hmm? You want Daddy to have a look there for you?" He asked, voice husky and wrecked from the fervour and excitement that whipped around his body. Niall nodded furiously, swiping at his face, not sure wether or not it was tears or sweat that ran down his cheeks. Liam smiled at him, soft and caring, reaching up to cup Nialls damp cheek in one hand, while using his other hand to prop Nialls second leg over his shoulder.  
He was all spread apart now.. Legs wide open and ready, sitting daintily over Liam's shoulders. Liam almost died and went to heaven when he gazed down at what lay before him. Nialls tight little hole was puckered and clenching just inches from his face. The skin around it was stretched out with fine gathered lines, all framing the precious flower in the middle. His beautiful hole was glistening, a little damp and so, so tight, just sitting there all innocent.. Like it had no idea what was coming for it.  
"Oh honey.. Hi.." Liam literally felt as though he needed to greet the little gaping hole, it was just so beautiful.. and it wouldn't be long before he would plunder it with 11 tall inches of his own.  
"Liam.. Will it hurt?" Nialls timid voice knocked him from his daze and he looked up to meet the gorgeous, glistening eyes that were his Niallers. Liam felt pain in his chest as he realised what the answer would be. He wished it wasn't so.. But yes.. Yes it was going to hurt. He reached up between Nialls legs to place his hand on the boys stomach, rubbing a slow circle to the side of Nialls belly.  
"It will hurt a little bit at the start baby yeah.. I'm so sorry.. I'm gonna stretch you first honey, and I'll use lots of lube.. I'll do everything I can to make sure you're as comfortable as possible okay? Are you sure you want to angel?" He moved both hands to smooth up and down the planes of Nialls milky thighs, comforting him in any way he could.  
Niall was still trembling in the slightest but as sensitive as he was, Liam knew how strong his Nialler could be as well. He was so proud of him. He knew he would be okay.  
And Liam was right.. As he gazed up into Nialls diamond eyes, he saw on his face what he longed to see no matter what time of day.  
Trust. Complete utter trust.  
Even Liam felt like crying now.. He couldn't believe he had Nialls body.. In the position it was now.. In any position for that matter. He had complete access, complete ability to do whatever he wanted.. To ravish, to plunder, to touch, to taste, to smell.. The beauty of it was overwhelming to say the least.. And Liam couldn't wait..  
He couldn't wait to be inside.. He couldn't wait to plant his seed deep down into his baby boys middle, claiming little Nialler as his own. 

Niall strained his neck forward, watching with bated breath as Liam brought his thumb up to press it flat against the tight ring of muscle that was his hole. The older boy held it there for just a second, before moving it around in a slow & kneading circle. Niall let his head fall back and his eyes close tight. He knew Liam was going to take his time with his.. But God, he just wanted feel him already!  
A thumb soon turned into a lube-coated finger, long and prodding.. Dipping into the shallow part of Nialls entrance. The warmth of Liam's finger dabbling at his surface was driving him crazy, and he couldn't help but rock is hips up to meet the gentle touch.  
"Feels nice Li.. Feels so g-good.." He sighed, craning his head forward again, just so he could witness the vision of Liam violating him with his fingers. Liam moaned in response, looking up to see how Niall had stretched his head up from the bed, eagerly wanting a look.  
"Yeah baby.. You feel good? You like me playing with your pretty little hole like this? Hmm?"  
Niall barely had a chance to respond before Liam had removed his finger and ducked his head, burying it deep into Nialls split cheeks, mouthing into his crevice and flicking his tongue in and out, in and out. Nialls head flopped back onto the pillow, no longer able to use his strength to hold it up. He felt his own mouth moving now, running a mile as he moaned and moaned, again and again.  
"Oh Li! Liam! Ohhh.. Ohhh God.."  
The older boy was lost in a world of his own, listening to every word that fell from Nialls lips. His sweet voice was driving him forward.. With every gasp of Nialls breath, Liam plunged his tongue deeper into the boy, wanting a taste of every corner.  
The flavour, the scent.. Like his skin.. Vanilla.. Peaches and cream.. Milk & honey.. What was it?  
It drove him insane.. It drove him crazy.  
It was Niall.. It's was Nialls very own make..  
And Liam was addicted.. A complete an utter drug addict.

He had Niall writhing around on the bed as he ate him out.. Ravenous like it truly was his last meal. Neither of them realised the time that had passed until Niall startled both of them with a loud sob that wracked through his body.  
"Liam! Liam oh god!!! Please! Want you! Want you now!! Don't even want stretching anymore! Just need you inside.. Please!" He had tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, his cöck was pulsing, leaking.. The pressure that had built within was painful and he was wrecked.. So wrecked. Liam had given his favourite part of Niall one last kiss as he pulled away. He sat back on his haunches to admire the work he'd done. His hole was shining wet, red-raw and a little puffy. It quivered and clenched, open and closed, over and over again.. Just begging for something more.. Something bigger to give it the attention it deserved. It was then that Liam realised he was still clothed from the hips down.. His hardened member was poking obscenely out of the top of his black trackpants and it leaked copious amounts of pre-cum down his waistband. He pulled himself away from Niall for a desperate moment, but never let his gaze leave the younger boys body. As he removed the rest of his clothing & lubed himself up with haste, he let his eyes rake back and forth, up and down, across the beautiful white swan that lay splayed and heavily panting across his bed.  
Nialls head rolled to rest on his shoulder, looking over to where Liam stood just out of reach.  
He couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth when his eyes trained over Liam's full length.. He could almost see it pulsing, it was so pent up with his seed, standing taller and larger than Niall had ever thought to be possible. In that moment he regretted telling Liam he didn't need anymore prep.  
Nerves flooded his body as he realised what was about to happen.. He wanted to look up and meet Liam's gaze, like he had done for the entire night, but for some reason, right now, his body felt frozen. Liam seemed to pick up on the tension immediately. He moved with caution back to the bed and sat down beside Niall, who had once again shifted his face away from the older boy. Liam reached out and placed his hand to Nialls chin, gently turning him so he could meet the boys tearful eyes.. He cooed softly upon noticing the way Nialls bottom lip trembled and a single tear blinked down his fair lashes.. Liam leant in to kiss it away before it had a chance to make a wet track down his cheek. He then moved his lips to Nialls soft eyelids.. Pressing a lingering kiss to each of them, and that seemed to be the undoing.  
"Liam.. I'm scared.." He cried, his walls completely coming down as his shoulders wracked forward with a broken sob. Liam was quick to whisk him into his arms, cradling Niall close to his body, all the while finding it incredibly hard to ignore the feeling of his throbbing cöck rubbing up against Nialls soft belly. But Nialls emotional state was always.. and would always be the most important thing to him. He rubbed Nialls back and littered the side of his neck with kisses as Niall buried his head deep into Liam's chest. 

"Shh baby boy.. I know.. I know you're scared.. But I promise, it's gonna be okay sweetheart.. I'd never do anything wrong by you honey.. You know that yeah?" 

He kept Niall close to him as he spoke, peppering kisses to the boys head. He felt Niall nod against him, as the softest "Yes" fell from his lips. Liam smiled into his beautiful blonde mop of hair, feeling proud as he moved one of his hands lower and lower until it rested firmly against Niall cushy little rump.  
He couldn't resist the urge to smack at it, once on each cheek, the sound echoing loudly around the room. He felt Niall perk up then, lifting his head from Liam's neck, a tiny smirk playing out on his face. Liam moved to connect their lips, glad for the easy entrance that Niall allowed. They moaned and purred into each others mouths as Liam laid Niall back down, not wasting anytime in getting him perfectly positioned. Niall had his legs spread before Liam even got the chance to do it for him, and that had the ball rolling once again.. The desperation was back.. Nialls fear and anxiety were tossed to the wayside.  
They stared deep into each other eyes, tingling sparks flying through the air, as Liam slid two strong fingers straight into Niall. Two became three within a matter of moments and Liam watched with a slackened jaw as Niall threw his head back, humping down onto Liam's digits as hard as he could. It was clear to both of them, that he was ready.  
"Gonna look after you baby.. Gonna fill you're beautiful little hole up.. Right to the brim.. You gonna be a good boy for me?" Liam's voice was as low as Niall had ever heard it, filled with arousal and burning with sexual desire. All Niall could do was yelp and whimper and whine in response.. He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on before in his entire life. He watched with dazed eyes as Liam got up onto his knees, still between Nialls legs, and took a hold of his giant, leaking manhood.. He was hung like a bull, his ballsack low and heavy. Niall pushed his thighs open even more and let his feet dangle against Liam's back. Liam hissed loudly as he aligned himself, his bulging red tip just kissing the outskirts of Nialls needy, gaping little hole.  
"Ooooh baby.. Here we go.. Just breathe.. Take a deep breath.." He told the smaller boy beneath him, who's face was already scrunched up, anticipating the pain that was to come. But Niall listened, taking a large gulp of air in to fill his lungs, before realising it through both his nose and his mouth.. As this happened, Liam sunk in, his own face twisting and distorting as he watched his little Nialler expand to accommodate him. Niall was shouting below, crying out in pain as Liam kept pushing.  
"It's okay baby.. It's okay.. So sooo tight Nialler..  
I know.. Shhh.. Just breathe.." Liam tried his best to comfort the boy and keep the pace at which he entered him steady, but the gripping wet heat that had half engulfed him was far too good to resist any longer. Liam's groan came loud and rough, from the deepest part of his throat as he thrusted himself completely into the void that was Niall. He fell forward then, placing his hands either side of Nialls shoulders as the younger boy sobbed in a mix of excruciating pain and immense pleasure. Liam brought one hand to cup Nialls cheek, smoothing away the tears as he rocked his hips around gently, helping the boy get used to the feeling of being full and stretched open. After just a few moments of leaving himself fixed in Niall, Liam started to pull out and drive back in, burying himself to the waist.. He repeated the movement again and again and watched in awe as Nialls bunched up features softened and smoothed out, his head stretching back to showcase his milky white, delicious neck.. The skin there was almost translucent, and Liam couldn't help but lean himself down so he could sink his teeth into the flesh just below Nialls jaw.  
"My god.. You're so beautiful.. My Nialler..  
Oh baby.. My baby aren't you?" He spoke into Nialls skin, inhaling deeply and letting the mouthwatering scent seep further into his nostrils. Niall was writhing and moaning underneath him, his neck extending further back as Liam sucked at it.  
"Yes! Yes!!! Daddy!!! Ohhh Liam! Oh Liam!! Ohh GOD Leeeyum!!" The words flooded from Nialls mouth over and over as Liam picked up his pace, pounding harder and harder into the boys tight, wet, burning heat. They fell into a magical rhythm, Liam's thrusts matching each and every single one of Nialls cries.. And Niall didn't stop crying, not even when Liam pulled out of him with no warning whatsoever, and flipped the smaller boy onto his tummy. Niall seemed to understand what Liam was asking before the older lad even had a chance to put it to words. He scrambled up to his knees and widened them out, feeling his hole opening up once again, expanding and contracting, begging for Liam's attention.  
Liam's mouth was literally watering as he gaped at the sight before him. He was so fücking hard, he didn't think he'd ever been this hard.. He'd bet he could cut through marble with how hard he was. Liam let his hand crash down twice on Nialls perky little bubble butt, and the blonde boy yelped loudly, straining to keep himself spread in position. As Liam entered Niall a second time, they both moaned in unison - Niall crying out once again in pain before letting his arms buckle underneath him as the pleasure kicked in hard and fast. 

Liam let his hands glide up and down Nialls sides as he pounded harder and faster into the boy. Nialls head was resting in his folded arms and with each forceful plunge of Liam's hardened member, he felt himself inching further and further into the mattress. Nialls cries never fell on deaths ears, Liam caught and savoured all of them.. The sound was ingrained in his head now, and he knew he could replay it over and over whenever he wanted to.. And as if things couldn't get any better, any more intense.. well they did when Niall started screaming to each and every single one of Liam's heavy thumping thrusts, dipping his spine and pushing himself back into the rhythmic momentum that rocked his body to and fro. 

They were high.  
They were so, so high.  
They were on the edge..  
They were so fucking close. 

Niall turned his head, straining to see behind him as his stomach somersaulted and backflipped all over the place, signaling to him that his orgasm was only moments away. Liam reached out and touched Nialls hair as he looked into the one blue eye he could see peering up at him. He knew neither of them had much longer to wait, they were both nearing their highest of highs. 

"Niall baby!! Oh baby come here, come 'ere.." Liam gasped as he leant in to yank Niall up into his arms, holding his back firm against his own chest. Now they were parallel, every inch of their skin pressed against each other's and Liam used this new angle to get even more leverage, propelling himself upwards and bouncing Niall by the hips at the same time. 

"LIAM!!! LIAM!!! LIAMMM!!" Niall threw his head back to rest against the older boys shoulder, arching his spine so it just rose away from Liam's body.  
Liam was quick to move his hands to Nialls stomach, wanting to feel the tension, the swell and the convulsion that was now taking place.

"Oh little one! There you go... Cum for me Nialler!! My baby!! That's it! You can do it! Now Nialler!! Now!!" 

Niall screamed again and again, so much so that eventually his mouth just hung open in silence, unable to move his voice-box as his orgasm crashed through him like a tidal wave. Soaring lines of cream and white splattered up his chest in a first hard round and Niall wailed, a stream of 'Daddy's' falling from his lips when he found his voice again. Liam felt his own belly seize up as a second lot of Nialls cum came spurting out.. It painted the boys stomach and coated Liam's hands.  
Liam held Niall closer, tighter, burying his head further into the blonde hair that tickled his nose.  
"Oh BABY!!! BABY NNNGHH... Ohhh fück FÜCK!! Nialler baby! Here it comes! Here it COMES!!!"  
Liam roared as his orgasm hit in full force. He thrusted wildly into Niall, heaving loudly as he emptied himself, planting his seed deep into Nialls insides. The younger boy was almost limp as Liam rocked him up and down, riding them both through their highs. Liam gave out another obsene sounding guttural moan as Niall sobbed, leaning back into Liam's hold. Together, they breathed as one.. Inhaling and exhaling against each others bodies.. The fog slowly but surely clearing from their minds. 

Another few rocks of Liam's hips later, and the sensitivity had started, causing Niall to shudder. Liam laid them both down, not yet bothering to pull out of Niall. He tugged the boy as close as he possibly could to his chest and held him tight, rocking him in comfort, as the poor thing cried.. Obviously feeling overwhelmed and possibly a little, or a lot exhausted. 

"Nialler.. Nialler.. Shhh.. I love you.. I love you so much.." Liam whispered into his ear, all the while using one hand to smooth Nialls sweaty hair from his forehead. He felt Niall shudder once more in his arms before the boy took a deep breath in and released it, allowing his body to relax back into Liam's hold.  
"I love you Liam.. I don't even have enough words to describe how that was for me.. I just.. p-please.. never leave me.." He weeped, not even caring about how childish he sounded.. He'd already been crying through the whole thing anyway.  
The grasp Liam had on him grew tighter and he felt warm lips pressing against his exposed cheek. Liam's tongue slipped out to lap up the salty tears that were flowing down and Niall could've giggled if he wasn't feeling so sensitive. 

"You are my whole world angel.. You're what I'm living for.. I'll never leave you..  
Never ever.."

It was music to Nialls ears.

He knew he would sleep soundly, never again to be phased by nightmares, but to only have dreams of a white knight.. A protector.. His true love..  
From that very moment.. 

He would only dream of Liam.


End file.
